


Welcome to my flower garden

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Covered in Come, Fairy Dean, Fisting, M/M, Macro/Micro, Top Dean Winchester, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 10 -  Hair-pulling | Waxplay| Micro/Macro| Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)Castiel has been fascinated by the fae folk ever since he learned of their supposed existence, and once he buys his own house he transforms his garden in the hopes of attracting supernatural activity. His hard work pays off when Dean shows up and takes a liking to this starstruck human. Sex obviously follows. But how does sex work when your partner is 8 inches tall?





	Welcome to my flower garden

No one had been surprised when he’d bought the house. Outside of the city he’d grown up in, of course, and far away from larger settlements. Quiet Castiel. Going as far away from humanity as his job would let him. And once he’d signed all the papers, no one had blinked an eye when he started tearing up the conservative garden to create a special kind of utopia. Everyone knew Castiel was obsessed with the fae folk. 

A quaint hobby none of his family members had ever minded. Far more innocent than Luci’s drugs, or Gabriel’s sex parties. 

Just gentle Castiel sitting amongst the flowers reading ancient books and becoming a Lepidopterist. Not as bragworthy as Michael the surgeon, but respectable.

They’d be surprised if they saw him now.

Even Cas would be lying if he said he’d expected to be in this position. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t what he’d hoped for, though.

He’d known exactly what he’d been doing when he dug the pond, and constructed a mini waterfall. Oh yes, he’d been very aware of his actions when he planted honeysuckle and lilacs. He’d consciously decided to sit pots of rosemary and thyme outside his kitchen window, plant large lavender bushes, and border his flowering garden with sunflowers.

There was no denying that he’d spent ages peering out into the garden through ancient binoculars to see if it was the neighbour’s cat who was drinking the sweet honey’d milk he was leaving out every evening, or if something more supernatural was stopping by. Or that his near fevered inspection of every single butterfly wing had anything to do with his degree.

Still, he’d near had a coronary when  _ “What are we looking for?” _ was whispered into his ear. 

Just over eight inches tall Dean had been beautiful then, and he was still as beautiful now. Eternal and unchanging. Elegant. Charming. Masculine. Ever hungry. And absolutely stunning. 

He’d fallen for the tiny fairy at first glance. Given Dean anything and everything. The fae just had to ask. Honey at first, and cream. But Dean had upgraded to whiskey, burgers, and pie the second he’d learned of them. Turns out Dean hadn’t tried interacting with humans for a long time. 

They’d spent every waking minute together. Even more when Dean learned how comfortable human beds had become. Why bother gathering fresh flower petals to sleep on when the human you’re wooing has a memory foam matras. 

Not that they were using it much during the summer. Dean was still a fairy, and he craved the outdoors. Cas hadn’t spent ages perfecting his fae garden to then go sit inside.

“Fucking love you, Cas.” 

Cas whimpered, sun stinging in his eyes when he blinked them open. 

“Look so good like this. Flowers in your hair. Come all over you.”

He had to lift his head to see Dean.  Completely naked, arms wrapped around Cas’s dick in the sexiest hug ever, and rubbing his entire body up and down the shaft.

Dean was the only one talking. Cas had devolved into mumbled pleas and curses after his third orgasm. Dean seemed to thrive on his pleasure, grinding against Cas’s dick till he added his own tiny portion to the giant mess on Cas’s stomach. Cas was too far gone to even try to remember how many orgasms they’d had between the two of them.

Refractory periods were a thing of the past now. Dean just sprinkled some fairy dust on his spent dick and bam. Ready to go again.

“You think you can sit up, love?”

Cas shook his head. No way. Not permanently at least. His muscles would give in to his desire to lie down after a couple of seconds. 

“But I want you to.” Dean’s voice set shivers through him, and Cas knew he’d sit up whether he wanted to or not. “And I can help. I’ll always help you.”

It made it all so much easier. Stomach muscles protesting all the way, Cas managed to sit up. He could barely see his home through the tall grass. 

Dean tugged on his hand, wings changing colour in the light as they worked overtime to keep him balanced and moving towards the tree trunk. Cas smiled. Dean never asked anything of him that he couldn’t do, and if he leaned against the tree … yeah, he could sit up. 

Slowly, they made their way to the tree stump. 

“There you go. Beautiful. And all for me.”

Cas nodded. He’d already promised Dean everything. “All yours.”

Dean smiled. Tiny face nothing but perfection as he licked at the tip of Cas’s dick. He could stick his entire tongue inside of the slit, and it felt marvelous. It was as close to a blowjob as you could get when your partner was the size of your foot. 

Dean loved using his urethra. Licking it. And after a a lot of precome or an actual orgasm had passed though, fucking it with delight. And while it didn’t provide all that much internal stimulation for Cas, it was unspeakably hot to watch his tiny boyfriend fuck. 

“Going to fuck me, Dean?”

He got comfortable, scratching his back across the semi-smooth bark. He was plenty slick for Dean to penetrate without any discomfort. Dean hung on to his dick as he wriggled around, grinning.

“Oh yeah, baby. Gonna fuck you.”

Cas ran a finger across Dean’s back, between the shimmering wings; his entire body slick with their combined come. There was no need to speak his consent. He wanted everything for Dean. This was the least he could do to repay Dean for his presence. 

“Not with my dick though.” Dean pushed at Cas’s erection till he and it rested on Cas’s stomach, and wrapped both his legs around the hard shaft to keep it in place. “You need something bigger.”

Cas was too busy agreeing to whatever the kinky fairy wanted to think it through.

“And you’re  _ plenty  _ wet for it.”

Lazy and half-hooded till now, Castiel’s eyes went wide as Dean curled his tiny hand into a tiny fist, and slowly inserted it into his dick.

Far bigger than Dean’s tongue, or Dean’s dick, Dean’s arm stretched his urethra in the most surprising and delicious way.

“Holy shit.”

Dean grinned up at him, wrist and part of his forearm already gone from view.

“Shit, Dean. Oh. OH!”

Down. Down. In. In. Stretching him open. Fucking him wide like no one had ever done. 

“Like it?”

Cas nodded, once again mute. He  _ couldn’t  _ stop watching though. Dean was  _ inside _ of him, and he could  _ see _ it.

“Try moving your hips, babe.”

Blinking, Cas obeyed. With Dean sitting on his stomach, he could move his hips back and forth just a bit. And holy shit, he was fucking himself onto Dean’s arm! No wonder Dean had insisted he sit up for this. It was  _ amazing _ .

With each tiny thrust, Cad felt himself gaining confidence. Moving further, and faster. Making sure to not let Dean’s hand slip out of his dick, he fucked it deeper and deeper. Till he was taking Dean’s arm all the way to his shoulder. The fairy’s thick muscles - Dean often lifted weights made from pebbles and twigs, to stay ‘ripped’ - and by the Queen Cas was glad he did. 

Dean’s legs wrapped loosely around him provided just that hint of friction on the outside of his dick. God he'd never thought he'd be differentiating between friction inside and outside his dick. But he was. Shit he was.

“Like how I fuck you, Cas?”

“Ye_yea_ oh fuck, Dean! Yes!”

“Gonna come again, babe? Gonna come with my arm inside of you?” 

It sounded  _ so _ dirty! So dirty, and filthy, and wrong. And he wanted it! Cas nodded emphatically, hair flopping into his face where it had grown longer.

“Then do it! Come, Cas. Come for me. Push my arm back out. Cover me!”

Dean's orders always made heart grow two sizes bigger. The need to follow them growing stronger every day he spent with the fairy, and he might have worried about it if Dean wasn't so careful to never order him around outside of sex. 

Fingers digging into the dirt, Cas forced himself to watch as he came. The pressure of the initial spurt strong enough to push most of Dean's arm out. But the mischievous creature was determined, and pushed back down again, closing off his urethra. A couple more drops oozed out by Dean's elbow, but Castiel could feel the increased pressure inside his dick as come was trapped inside of it. He choked on a moan.

Grinning, Dean uncurled his fist, wriggling his fingers around and making Cas jolt with the odd sensation.

When Dean pulled his hand back out, it was holding a big dollop of come. 

Dazed, Cas watched Dean devour the handful before going back for seconds. 

“Digging for white gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... cross-dressing!! And we're about to hit another cold front, with dark clouds roling in ...


End file.
